halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AD-79J Super Pelican
The AD-79J Super Pelican, also known as the Pelican Gunship is a dedicated Gunship version of the D-79I Pelican. The Pelican Gunship has been significantly upgraded in terms of armour and weaponry. Also, the forward medium nose gun has been replaced with a heavy nose gun that folds into the undercarriage and are fed by large internal magazines. The engines have also been substantially improved with larger, more powerful turbines, allowing it to keep up with faster gunships and out manoeuvre them. The magnetic plate is also none existent, to save weight and power. Its primary function is ground assault and support but can engage enemy gunships and dropships with ease. It can also preform infantry pick up and drop off, though usually these Dropships are not crewed with Crew Chiefs. It is used in small amounts by army and marine aviation, for high threat insertions, but is most often used by special forces as a heavy dropship for close support in operations, being capable of penetrating enemy airspace at low altitude then holding its own against gunships and interceptors. Another popular change to them is them being coated in 'air superiority blue' camo, such as those found on fighters, bombers and gunships in atmospheric conditions. The AD-79J Super Pelican's airframe is constructed from a basis of superplastic-shaped diffusion-adhered metal matrix composites. These light, oxidation resistant light-matrix composites are formed from high modulus and high strength gold doped zirconium oxide fibres and a titanium/aluminium laminate matrix, formed by heat bonding layers of titanium, aluminium and titanium aluminide, forming high strength crystal matrices, the results forming a high strength, yet flexible and light airframe. The skin is formed from four layered plates attached to the frame. The inside layer is a high strength carbon nanotube nanobud mesh composite, which does not melt on re-entry and protects the ship and occupants. Above this is an environmental layer, which regulates internal and external heat, preventing layers from outright melting or freezing, and protecting the occupants. The third layer is a resin bonded layer of structural titanium aluminide with a titanium mesh insert. The fourth layer is an outer layer of AEGIS tiles, built on a non-newtonian shock absorbing layer, providing thermal and oxidation protection. The cockpit and troop bay are situated in titanium-AEGIS compound armoured 'tubs'. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The windscreen is bullet-proof diffusion-bonded self-regenerating stretched-acrylic, with a coating of liquid glass, with a variable electronically controlled gold tinted setting, which protects it from solar rays, laser dazzles and electronic interference. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The skin is painted with thermal diffusing paint, heat controlled hull to generate a black body exterior, infra-red suppressors on the engines, RADAR absorbent paint, liquid glass composites and LASER absorbent laminates, which when compounded with its stealth design, gives it excellent stealth abilities. UNSC Comments "It mounts a heck lot more firepower than the raptor, ALOT more, but its also slower and a much bigger target." "Seeing a squadron of these coming over the horizon is beautiful...all in their cloud camo, spitting Gauss slugs and missiles and rockets and shit everywhere, its a damned beauty!" Category:UNSC Aircraft